


Good morning, my love

by datenshinokiss



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, akakuro daily life as lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datenshinokiss/pseuds/datenshinokiss
Summary: AkaKuro mornings - nothing much happens, just the bliss of waking up beside your loved one





	

The sunlight rays shyly brightened the room. Seijuro slowly opened his eyes for a few seconds to notice the sun shining through the white silk middle curtains, the room faintly touched by the crimson floor-length curtains. With his eyes closed, he stretched his arm only to find an empty space, still warm, beside him on the bed. He gently grasped the soft fabric under his fingernails, the scent of vanilla still lingering in the air.

 

He rolled over to the other side of the bed, feeling the warmth of his beloved one, burying his face in Tetsuya’s pillow, wrapping his arms around it. ‘But where is Tetsuya?’ he thought to himself, while lazily opening his eyes.

 

The curtains were already spread open, explaining why there was so much light filling the room. And Tetsuya was standing there, still, peacefully facing the sliding glass door leading to the balcony, bewitched by the rose garden on the ground floor. His stoic figure always seemed to amaze Seijuro to the depths of his heart. Tetsuya's stature was slightly below average. Even when Seijuro thought of the middle school times, he realised Tetsuya hadn’t changed that much. His lack of presence was making his silky hair merge with the blue of the sky - for his lover’s eyes it was an almost heavenly view. The wine coloured kisses spread all over Tetsuya's body were an aggressive contrast to his complexion. These had been done solely for Seijuro's entertainment, since occasionally jealousy got the best out of him and even though Tetsuya wasn't an outstandingly handsome young men - much like Seijuro himself; he had always been loved by everyone. Seijuro carefully dragged himself out of the bed, never taking his eyes from the other's naked body. Tetsuya’s shoulders weren't that broad, and despite his body being fit enough, it was not overworked with exercise. Still, his back was toned but thin, enhancing his small frame. His waist was fairly thin, resembling the whole reality called Tetsuya. The curvature to his behind stood out slightly more than expected, but still suited him.

He ran his palms along Tetsuya's bare arms, feeling his muscles until they reached their way down around the elbows, wrapping Tetsuya into a warm good morning embrace. Seijuro whispered "Good morning, my love", barely audibly, like a cat's purr, while pressing his lips to Tetsuya's crystal blue short hair. Tetsuya didn't say a word, he didn't need to, because Seijuro always knew exactly what he was thinking. Instead, he let his body press against Seijuro's.

 

'What do you want for breakfast, Seijuro?' Tetsuya said. His sweet voice echoing in the empty room, filled with nothing but their love. 'You know what I want, Tetsuya' he said while softly pressing his lips to Tetsuya's porcelain skin, 'It's you, Tetsuya. It has always been you, it will always be only you.'

 

A faint smile formed on Tetsuya's ethereal lips, while swiftly releasing himself from Seijuro’s light grip. 'Yeah' he said, while meeting Seijuro's crimson eyes with his own. Seijuro ran his hand across Tetsuya's cheek, gazing into the lovely glistening sapphires. Tetsuya laid his head  Seijuro's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his torso. Tetsuya's hair smelled like vanilla... That one scent that always provoked and enticed Seijuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ^^ This is my very first attempt ;-; there's no big plot, but I'm still happy I wrote this drabble. I hope everyone who reads this, enjoys it even if just a little . It'd fill my heart with joy :3


End file.
